1971 Calladega 500
The 1971 Calladega 500 is a race held at Alabama Speedway. It's one of the races for part-time racers Norman Green, Don Chapcar, David Palmer and Brad Gonzalez. The Rookies (only Miller, Stewart, Smith, Shields and Carlidge had part time years which is 1969 and 1970 for Carlidge and Stewart, 1970 for Smith and Miller and 1967 to 1970 for Shields, rest are all straight up rookies) are Carl Smith, Bill Shields, Roger Stewart, Andrew Axler, James Carlidge, Cole Speedland, Johnathan Melter, Dick Miller, Alloy Wilson and Bill Brady. It's known for John Retoline causing a huge 24 car crash (out of which 22 had to retire). The Flying King photo was taken this race when The King bounced off Martin Power to dodge the whole wreck. Rookie Wilson finishes SECOND!!!! '' Dick Miller missed one race for flipping three times before his engine caught fire. Only 15 racers finished. Everyone else had retired. Those finishers were The King, rookie Alloy Wilson, Kraig Shiftright, Michael Smith, rookie Bill Shields, Bobby Carsac, John Retoline (the one who caused the accident), Ron Pitcar, Cole Speedland, Ronald Oaks, Joe Allen Foyt, Ron's brother Rev Pitcar (the Pitcar bros!), part-timer Brad Maverick Gonzalez, Charles Johnson and Pete Carlinton. The King would smash the lap record ten times with the fastest being 1:15.19 Cal Weathers beat this record exactly 40 years later in 2011 at 1:13.80 Trivia # Lightning Mcqueen did the same flying thing and stuff with Claude (even though he ends up on top of Todd Marcus, Martin just flipped over and landed on his roof) in the 2005 Dinoco 400. Gallery The Flying King.png|The King flying on top of Power. Transcript Big One!/The King can FLY?!?! Spike: BIG CRASH! SEVERAL RACERS CRASHING OVER AND OVER! THE KING DODGING! HE JUMPS ON MARTIN POWER! Pinkie: OMG! THE FLYING KING! I BELIEVE HE CAN FLY! I BELIEVE THE KING CAN BE ON THE MOON! Spike: OMG! Pinkie: I HAVE NEVER, EVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THAT SINCE I WAS BORN! The King wins legendary Piston Cup Triple Crown Spike: This is it. This is it! This it is!! COME ON! IT'S GONNA BE CLOSE! BY 13 MILLIMETERS, IT'S STRIP FREAKIN THE FREAKIN KING FREAKIN WEATHERS FOR THE ''WIN! ALLOY WILSON ROOKIE SECOND! RONALD OAKS IN THE TOP TEN!!!!!! Pinkie: (POPEYE TOOT) YEAH!!!! Roger: YES! THAT'S IT GUYS! THE KING HAS WON! THE TRIPLE CROWN IS OURS! YES YES YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! THE KING HAS FREAKING DONE IT! FINALLY! The King: NICE JOB GUYS! What a great day! Luke: GREAT DAY, MORE LIKE AMAZING DAY! THIS IS THE BEST (Dolphin Censor) DAY IN MY WHOLE ENTIRE FREAKIN LIFE!!! '''I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THIS SINCE 1949 (year where Luke and Roger are born on)! WOO HOO! Roger: (Popeye Toot) HELL YES! THE KING HAS WON THE TRIPLE PISTON CUP CROWN! LET'S CELEBRATE WITH PIZZAS, BURGERS AND CAKE! OH YEAH! LET'S A GOO! YOU ARE '''THE KING! THE KING OF THE WORLD! Results 1. The King - 200 laps 2. Alloy Wilson - 200 laps 3. Kraig Shiftright - 200 laps 4. Michael Smith - 200 laps 5. Bill Shields - 200 laps 6. Bobby Carsac - 200 laps 7. John Retoline - 200 laps 8. Ron Pitcar - 200 laps 9. Cole Speedland - 200 laps 10. Ronald Oaks - 200 laps 11. Joe Allen Foyt - 200 laps 12. Rev Pitcar - 200 laps 13. Brad Gonzalez - 200 laps 14. Charles Johnson - 200 laps 15. Pete Carlinton - 200 laps 16. Martin Power - 142 laps(crash, King bounces off him) 17. Robert Henderson - 142 laps(crash) 18. Johnathan Melter - 142 laps(crash) 19. Dick Miller - 141 laps(crash) 20. Frank Marintire - 141 laps(crash) 21. Donald Smith - 141 laps(crash) 22. James Carlidge - 141 laps(crash) 23. Bill Brady - 141 laps(crash) 24. Slide Powers - 141 laps(crash) 25. Roger Stewart - 141 laps(crash) 26. R.A Rubberton - 141 laps(crash) 27. Johnathan Melter - 141 laps(crash) 28. Cole Speedland - 141 laps(crash) 29. Ryan Roadages - 141 laps(crash) 30. Thomas Tireson - 141 laps(crash) 31. Andrew Axler - 141 laps(crash) 32. Norman Green - 141 laps(crash) 33. Tony Steeringson Jr - 141 laps(crash) 34. Carl Smith - 141 laps (crashed) Category:Historic Races